


会修水管的男人才适合结婚

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [41]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 等一等！不是你们以为的那种水管工AU！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	会修水管的男人才适合结婚

1.

早在布鲁斯决定建造蝙蝠洞并确定了选址的最初，他就收到了来自阿尔弗雷德连续不断的警告，比如潮湿阴暗的环境会对墙体产生的影响，又比如纵横分布在岩石之下的水电管道一旦遇到问题难以进行修缮等等相当实际的担忧。当然，十几年前的布鲁斯年轻气盛，自觉可以处理一切危机，这种未知的麻烦根本不会被他放在心上。更何况十几年前的阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯看起来也是如此，这位前英国特种兵在那时看起来像是可以独自驾驶一辆坦克铲平半座哥谭，他以一种强大而可靠的姿态成为了布鲁斯的底气，以至于布鲁斯过于忘乎所以、习惯性把所有琐碎杂事统统交给他最信任的管家打理。大到亲自测试最新的武器，小到换一个二层过道上的灯泡或是处理堵塞的下水道——就算代价是各种刻薄的唠叨，布鲁斯也乐意接受。

这种依赖本身倒是没什么问题，唯一要找问题的话，无非就是阿尔弗雷德在日积月累间成为了保证布鲁斯的生活得以正常运转的主轴，而生活被太多责任包围的布鲁斯并没有想过当这根不可代替的主轴停止工作时该如何应对。因为在布鲁斯从小形成的概念里，阿尔弗雷德是无所不能的——

“我并不是无所不能的，少爷，我希望您能尽快明白这一点。”

也正因此，当阿尔弗雷德丢掉手里的马桶橛子、扶着腰蹚过已经漫到小腿的水冷酷地走向他并宣布自己对蝙蝠洞爆裂的水管和堵塞的管道无能为力时，布鲁斯所坚信的、那个充满安全感的世界在一瞬间天崩地裂。

2.

坏消息总是蜂拥而至的。如果说有什么是比蝙蝠洞被淹继而引发了一系列电路故障更糟糕的，那一定是一个布鲁斯最不想麻烦的人出现在蝙蝠洞代替阿尔弗雷德接管了这一切：

“不仅是泥沙堵塞管道的问题，潮湿的墙体和蝙蝠洞特殊的自然环境也会加速电线包管材料的老化，在水管出现问题时电路跟着故障是理所当然的……”

阿尔弗雷德对超人会出现在蝙蝠洞所给出的解释是，蝙蝠洞不是轻易可以让家政或是专业维修人员进入的地方（要是可以，他这么些年也不必如此劳累了）。既然这个世界上不管谁遇到困难都可以呼唤超人请求这个超级英雄施以援手，他作为一个年近七旬、身体抱恙、并且多少和超人算得上有些许友好来往的普通老人，没理由不在这种时候把超人当做求救对象。

“谁让少爷您对修水管一窍不通呢。”阿尔弗雷德越是用赞赏的目光看着正在用热视线焊接着水管的超人，对布鲁斯的嫌弃也就越溢于言表。这让原本只在一边挤着衣服下摆的水、闷声不吭接受阿尔弗雷德数落的布鲁斯不忿地忍不住反驳：

“多给我一些时间我也可以自己处理的，”布鲁斯嘟囔道，“我本来是想好好计划一下，趁机翻修一些区域……”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德抱起手臂，“关于排污口很容易被泥沙堵塞这件事我可是早就和您提过很多次了。”

“那也不该找他……”

眼见阿尔弗雷德的脸色又阴沉下来，布鲁斯明智地选择了闭嘴。让他丢了面子的事暂且不提，让超人就这样堂而皇之进入蝙蝠洞并让他借修理之名完全摸清蝙蝠洞内的构造实在让谨慎的布鲁斯无法安心。他用鹰一般的双眼死死盯着趴在地上埋头苦干的超人——他们的确算得上是朋友，但让这个氪星人就此踏入自己的绝对私人的领域，布鲁斯完全没有做好准备。

“暂时只能这样了。”克拉克接过阿尔弗雷德递来的湿毛巾，稍稍捂了下因为长时间使用热视线而发烫的眼眶，“好在由我焊接过的水管，牢固性绝对有保证。”

他自豪地笑笑，又继续说：“不过我还是建议方便的时候砸掉墙体，重新检查一下排线会比较好，我能看见好几处都有不小的问题。”

克拉克的手从这头指到那头，范围几乎涵盖了蝙蝠洞上上下下四面八方的所有明线暗线。面对不把自己的不欢迎放在心上并尽心尽力地帮蝙蝠洞排清了污水、重接了管道最后还不忘把地面墙体全部铺平扫净的克拉克，布鲁斯也没法把自己的戒备展露出来：

“唔……”布鲁斯努了努嘴，在被阿尔弗雷德瞪了一眼之后，他才从喉咙里细声细气地挤出了一句客气的“谢谢”。

“别放在心上。”克拉克对布鲁斯这句勉强的道谢大为满足似，他咧开了嘴，两排牙齿在布鲁斯眼睛里闪闪发亮，“毕竟你为我做了那么多，这种微不足道的小事甚至连你帮我买回农场都报答不了。”

布鲁斯一时分辨不出这到底是场面上的客套还是真心实意的感恩，他动了动嘴，还没来得及说什么，视线在他俩之间来来回回了好几圈的阿尔弗雷德抢在他前头开了口：

“您太客气了，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德再一次将手扶在了自己的腰后，像是在强调克拉克口中“微不足道的小事”有多棘手、自己在他到来之前又受了多少罪：“您想象不到您替我解决了多少麻烦。”

“该不会这么多年里……”克拉克和阿尔弗雷德心有灵犀般，转而用狐疑的目光看向了布鲁斯：“蝙蝠洞大大小小的硬件问题都是由您独自处理的吗？”

猝不及防的对视里，布鲁斯突然因为克拉克或许是无心的狐疑体会到了愧疚的滋味：比如太把阿尔弗雷德付出看作理所当然，又比如他太过看轻通马桶、修水管这种日常琐事所拥有的技术含量，这是一种自大的表现，而自大，恰恰是他的人生中最应当避免的。

“……以前是我疏忽了，”作为理应给阿尔弗雷德幸福晚年的晚辈，自责的韦恩少爷知错便改，他挺起胸脯，神色壮烈，披风斗士英勇无畏，通马桶有什么可怕的，焊水管又有什么困难的，“以后这种事都交给我来——”

“人不到上了年纪，不会明白身边有个会修水管的人是多么重要。”但似乎谁也没在乎布鲁斯打算说什么，阿尔弗雷德的手搭上克拉克的肩，面露难色却又和蔼可亲地说道：“我想，如今恐怕也只有肯特先生您会体谅我了，要不是听起来太过荒谬，我甚至曾经想要建议少爷找一位专业水管工人组成家庭……”

布鲁斯的头皮因为阿尔弗雷德出其不意的话头皮发麻，想必是长年累月间积攒的怨气太久，才会让这个老人口不择言。然而布鲁斯无法理解的是，关于成家和后代这么隐私的话题，真的有必要在一个外星人面前提起吗？

“您这么说就太见外了，毕竟我欠布鲁斯这么多。”就连克拉克也不再把注意力放在一旁的布鲁斯身上了，他握下老人的手，言辞恳切地承诺：

“不管布……您有任何需要，随时都可以找我。”

比起“让超人做蝙蝠洞的免费水电工真的合适吗”这种想法，在阿尔弗雷德与克拉克步调一致的一唱一和中失去存在感的布鲁斯当下有余力去思考的、只剩到底谁才是蝙蝠洞真正的主人这个严峻的问题。

3.

“你看，扩大原先的排污口，再把本来从地面走的线路排到侧面的墙里，隐患就会减少很多。”克拉克一面把重接的线路利索地套上包管，一面还不忘根据步骤向紧跟在他身边布鲁斯做出解释，“毕竟这是在湖面之下，考虑到这里的潮湿程度……”

布鲁斯撇着嘴，一言不发地杵在克拉克旁边做监工。除了时刻警惕超人会否在他的大本营搞小动作之外，布鲁斯倒也真的抱着一种学习的心态——他也不是不可以在自己上手的过程中慢慢摸索，但如今有个现成的“师傅”现场教学，他当然不会错过这种绝好机会。只有排查出全部问题并尽早学会对应的解决方案，他才能让英国管家不再拥有把超人喊来蝙蝠洞的理由。

“我当过很长一段时间的水管工。”像是不想让气氛冷场，克拉克不再把话题集中于无趣的水电原理上，他颇为轻松地开始向布鲁斯吐露一些不为人知的往事：

“在流浪的那几年里，我发现这方面的工作是最赚钱的，而且人们通常不会特别在意你的来历——因为他们迫切地希望有人能拯救灾难一般的浴室或厨房，只要是下水管道方面的问题，比如最简单的马桶堵塞，很多人明明知道问题在哪、如何解决，却宁愿花上五十美金找一个专业人士来处理。”

克拉克语气平和地讲述着自己的经历，这很好地解决了布鲁斯一小部分的疑问，也可能是克拉克的姿态总是那么纯良，让布鲁斯决定不再质疑克拉克如此心甘情愿来蝙蝠洞当苦工的真实动机。

“比如你，”看到布鲁斯轻嗯后的点头，克拉克好心情地打趣道，“我根本想象不到布鲁斯•韦恩拿着马桶橛子躬起身体皱起眉毛通厕所的场景。”

布鲁斯跟着克拉克的话想象了一下自己卷起袖子倒拔马桶橛子的画面，他发誓他不是排斥这些脏活累活，但在他根深蒂固的认知里，这些确实是用钱就可以解决的小问题，最差情况下，他总还有阿尔弗雷德。

“首先我要声明，我不是不会做这些，”布鲁斯指指被拆得七零八落的墙体，他清楚克拉克只需要不到一个小时就可以将它们完全复原，“但确实有了你的帮助会让这些事完成得更有效率……”

“谢谢你的夸奖。”克拉克笑盈盈地，口气万分愉悦，“这对我来说很受用。”

眼看着克拉克仿佛就要因为自己这么轻飘飘的一句表扬更有干劲，布鲁斯犹豫之下又再次说：

“你不要误会，我并没有打算无偿使唤你的意思，实际上，我的意思是……我很感谢你，同时我可以提供对应的报酬或是……”

他磕磕绊绊地试图表现自己的感激，他和克拉克之间即使说不上生分、可也远远没有达到让对方无偿为自己做这么多事的地步——他不喜欢欠谁人情，更遑论眼前这个对象是和他有太多纠葛的超人。只是克拉克一直以来面对他都抱持着一种友善真诚、渴望亲近的态度，这让布鲁斯实在难以继续冷漠对待。

“报酬？不不，你认为我想要报酬？”克拉克被布鲁斯不自然的紧张逗笑了，他暂时停下了手里的活再次解释：“这对我来说真的只是举手之劳而已。”

布鲁斯撇撇嘴，他清楚这不是超人在他面前炫耀什么，他只是还没习惯突然之间有人如此不求回报地对他这般热情付出。

“我真的很乐意帮……潘尼沃斯先生处理这种问题，”克拉克专注地看着布鲁斯，继续说道，“就像……对，就像我相信你也同样愿意如此帮助玛莎一样。”

布鲁斯不得不承认自己甚至还没和克拉克周旋上三个回合就被他轻易说服了。

4.

让自己还算熟悉的伙伴进入蝙蝠洞掌握其内部状况、总比让身份不明的人进入来得强——布鲁斯看着又徒手拆起另一面墙的克拉克如此安慰自己道。再者，克拉克干起这方面的活来确实很有一套。客观来看，克拉克拥有着这世界上所有专业水电工不具备的优势：他是超人，他能通过透视精准地找出问题所在，而对偌大的蝙蝠洞来说，这种对症下药恰好是它所需要的；以超人所拥有的力量和能力，他不需要配备任何多余的工具，这让修理过程总是井井有条；同时，布鲁斯不必担心那副钢铁之躯因渗水而总是不时漏电的复杂线路或是粗粝的岩石棱角受一点伤，最最重要的是——

“果汁？”

“谢谢。”

布鲁斯左手递去玻璃杯，眼看着伸手接过的克拉克嘴角的弧度又上翘了一些。

“毛巾？”

“谢谢。”

右手的毛巾也跟着递出去，毫不意外的，克拉克的眼神在愉快的笑容中更明亮了。

“还有……”布鲁斯抿抿唇，即便是第七次了，他对发出这样的邀约仍旧不太熟练，“阿尔弗雷德问你要不要留下来吃晚餐。”

“荣幸至极。”

——最最重要的是，不习惯接受帮助的布鲁斯在数次麻烦克拉克的过程中意识到、克拉克压根没在乎过他不自然的警惕，与此同时，那些过多的防备总是能在克拉克大大方方接受自己所给出的微小回馈时奇异地消失无踪。

5.

“肯特先生有在交往的对象吗？”

当然，布鲁斯也是之后才意识到就算不给金钱上的报酬，他还是要额外付出些代价。比如阿尔弗雷德每次邀请克拉克和他们一起共进晚餐时越来越奇怪的话题，好在经历过数次以揶揄他为中心的对话之后，布鲁斯对阿尔弗雷德突兀提出的问题也算是见怪不怪了。他自顾自地切着牛排，决定淡化自己的存在，这个问题也并未勾起他的好奇心——反正事无巨细，只要是有关超人的情况早就都在他的掌握之中了。

“没有。”克拉克腼腆地笑了笑，“事实上，要找到一位既能理解我的身份又能和我有共同语言的人不太容易……”

“抱歉聊到了这么私人的问题，只是到了我这样的年纪……”

“没关系。”克拉克相当理解似的及时接话，“不瞒您说，其实玛莎也常常会在结婚的问题上唠叨我……”

对此番盘问甚是感同身受的布鲁斯用余光看到克拉克放下手里的刀叉及时做出了宽慰。比起话题走向的诡异性，布鲁斯更想怀疑阿尔弗雷德和克拉克何时开始能聊得如此投机，也许他应该端着盘子走远一点把这个地方留给他们畅所欲言？

“那真是太可惜了，像肯特先生这样会修水管、吃苦耐劳又体谅长辈的年轻人如今确实不多见了，我认为您这样的男士有资格追求任何您心仪的对象，”阿尔弗雷德瞥了眼异常专注于食物的布鲁斯，“少爷，您认为呢？”

被阿尔弗雷德点名要求发言，布鲁斯也不好再假装与己无关，他拿手帕擦了擦嘴，面对克拉克投来的、莫名充满着期待的目光和阿尔弗雷德意味不明的注视，布鲁斯冷静了几秒，才把“会修水管有什么了不起的”及时改正成了违心的一句：

“……嗯，你说得对。”

倒也不是完全违心的。他认为他已经足够了解超人身上的光辉品质了，但作为克拉克•肯特存在的部分，他其实并没有更多机会好好探究过。自从克拉克复活后，布鲁斯始终只将自己和克拉克的关系定位在“联盟的搭档”上，爆裂的管道意外增加了他和比作为超人时更为随和幽默的克拉克私下接触的时间，而在此之前，他并没有想到脱掉制服的他们能够在没有隔阂的情况下相处得如此融洽。

6.

“很长一段时间里，我认为少爷的结婚对象只要是个活人就可以。只不过接连经受了这几年来自下水道的折磨后，我认为会修水管必须得是您未来的结婚对象必备的技能。”

会修、并且愿意出力去修至少能证明他具有许多其他人不具备的优良品质，可靠，能干，有行动力，太多平时无法被窥见的真实一面都可以从修水管这种看似不值一提的生活琐事中展现——阿尔弗雷德如此详细地对布鲁斯解释道，“当然，我只是随口说说，这不由我做主，您完全可以像从前一样把我的话当耳旁风。”

布鲁斯原本是真的准备这么做的。但阿尔弗雷德前言后语里让他匪夷所思的指向性使他不得不忿忿地反问：

“结婚？和克拉克•肯特？”布鲁斯抽了抽嘴角，他和克拉克才刚从和解的敌人变成共事的搭档，就算最近因为修缮蝙蝠洞的事又亲近了一些，阿尔弗雷德也不必因为太想要自己成家而不在乎对象进行天花乱坠的联想，“就因为他会修水管？”

“我并没有想表达肯特先生是一位适合您的结婚对象这样的意思，我所谓的‘会修水管的人更适合结婚’是泛指，我既没有针对您，更没有针对肯特先生。”相比布鲁斯抛来的一连串疑问，阿尔弗雷德反应平静得多，他仍旧保持着自己的节奏不紧不慢地收拾餐桌：

“您直接把我有感而发的想法联系到自己和肯特先生身上，实在是过于敏感了。”

摞完最后一个空碟的阿尔弗雷德语毕便优雅地扬长而去，连布鲁斯脸上瞬间闪过的讶异都没费心去多看一眼。

7.

就算阿尔弗雷德巧妙地让布鲁斯哑口无言，布鲁斯也还是能从阿尔弗雷德的含沙射影中获得一些警示：也许他和克拉克目前的关系已经发展得过分亲近了。好在蝙蝠洞大大小小的管道和线路问题已经告一段落，若是以后再出现什么状况，布鲁斯也要亲自包揽或者干脆趁机将蝙蝠洞翻修升级。有一位精通水电问题的“朋友”固然很好，但如果把使用对方的技能看作是理所当然的事，对布鲁斯来说就有点危险了。只是这种想法形成还没超过二十四个小时，就终结于车库里那一整面渗水的墙壁。当夜巡归来的布鲁斯跳下蝙蝠车一脚踩进没过小腿的泥水里时，第一时间出现在他眼前的居然是光着膀子的克拉克炫耀自己焊过的水管有多牢固的样子：

“克拉克•肯特！”

布鲁斯扯下面罩、对着空气暴躁地轻喊了一声，不过很快，他又想到了自己早前做出的决定——他得靠自己解决，哪怕要花一整个晚上的时间才能在不损坏其他线路的情况下敲掉这面墙，他也绝对不能再依赖于克拉克提供的帮助了。布鲁斯甚至没时间去思考自己第一时间想要呼救的对象已经不再是阿尔弗雷德、或是阿尔弗雷德为什么没及时通知他这里又出毛病了之类不那么紧要的问题，他拎起披风小心地涉水而过，停不下的自言自语在瞅见渗水面积之大时又不受他控制地开启：

“嘁，还好意思吹嘘自己的技术呢……”

“这确实是个意外。”

只不过还没等他在脑子里列好所需的全部工具，凭空插入的说话声就在他的背后幽幽响起：

“我以后会学着更谦虚一些的。”

8.

“我很高兴你在遇到问题的时候第一时间喊了我的名字。”

利索地在墙上烧出几个洞并封堵住出水口的克拉克边继续进行着他的工作，边对自己的不请自来给出了合理解释——他得让布鲁斯相信自己是听到布鲁斯那声轻喊才赶过来的。尽管在计划中，即使布鲁斯不喊，他也可以搬出“是潘尼沃斯先生通知我的”这种没有漏洞的借口。

而现在，布鲁斯那些嘟嘟囔囔打乱的可不止是他原本的节奏。

“……因为我下意识认为你得为你做过的事善后。”布鲁斯拍了拍鞋面上的水，一脸不以为然的淡漠，“简单来说，我只是需要你来解决一下渗水的墙壁……而已。”

“即使是这样的被你需要，也依旧能让我感到满足。”热视线烧到金属材质上发出的滋滋声中，克拉克不慌不忙地说道：

“至少这证明我已经达到了潘尼沃斯先生认定的、足够追求你的标准了，不是吗？”

氪星人说话的调调中气十足到听不出丝毫唐突——也或者是布鲁斯一直以来都相信任何付出都会有一个合理动机，所以克拉克的话无非是让他在这个刹那恍然大悟。

“那是阿尔弗雷德的标准。”

布鲁斯用轻的不能再轻的声音咳了咳后淡然说道。比起在这种时候像个毛头小子一样满脸惊讶，他更愿意以游刃有余的姿态去应对他其实并不抗拒的委婉表白，再说，他可不想在这个被阿尔弗雷德夸上天、又比自己小上几岁的家伙面前有半分忸怩：

“……我的标准可远不止要会修水管那么简单。”

话音刚落，布鲁斯的眼神就不自在地飘向了别处，他得用最简单的方式让克拉克弄清楚，自己是蝙蝠侠，是布鲁斯•韦恩，不管是哪种身份，都不是靠会修个水管就能征服的——嗯，布鲁斯把手背到腰后，手指跟着他在心中列出的种种依次翘起：就算是能干可靠、孝顺开朗、对他包容和他投契还能随叫随到的超人也……也不能轻易松口。

“我会努力达到你心中的那个标准的。”克拉克拍了拍胸口，像是不想让布鲁斯窥探到方才他的那颗心因为不安而跳动得多么激烈，“只要你愿意给我这个机会。”

布鲁斯对此的回答只是揣着不置可否的表情沉默不语地撇了撇嘴角，不过克拉克并没有因为紧张、就错过布鲁斯同一时间弯下的眼角里偷偷流露的赧然。

9.

“我这样算是成功了吗？”

坐姿端正的克拉克在讲述完发生在他和布鲁斯之间的所有对话后，拘谨地望向对面的老人：“但布鲁斯到今天都没有给我一个明确的回答……”

“您应当了解少爷的性格。”阿尔弗雷德回想着近几日状态一直保持在轻快基调上的布鲁斯，尽可能客观地告知道，“不敢给肯特少爷您口头上的回答，实际上就是他最好的回答。”

阿尔弗雷德的回答让克拉克忍不住挠着后脑勺傻笑了一下，只是片刻后，他又想到了什么：

“不过……布鲁斯真的没有怀疑过最开始的马桶堵塞和最近的墙体漏水有蹊跷吗？” 克拉克把两手放平在膝盖上，用多少有些忧心的语气问道：“我一直很担心，毕竟他那么聪明……”

越过布鲁斯直接向阿尔弗雷德表明自己对布鲁斯的好感显然是克拉克做过的、最冒险的事之一。虽然他初次擅闯蝙蝠洞就和阿尔弗雷德有了不错的会面，然而当他忐忑地站在老人面前诚实吐露心声时、他也仍然不敢相信自己能立即被阿尔弗雷德接受之外、竟然还得到了他的鼎力相助。

“如果有的话，我会知道的。”作为从一开始就在为克拉克出谋划策、精心设计每一个环节的人，阿尔弗雷德对掌控大局——尤其是时刻关注韦恩少爷的心理变化无疑相当有自信，“不过我认为，就算他发现了，也并不会对现在您和他的关系有什么影响。”

“那就好……”克拉克再次绽开笑容，心思已经彻底从当下的谈话转移去今晚和布鲁斯的双人晚餐上了，“至少接下来很长一段时间里，您都不用再为了帮我制造机会而闪到腰了。”

阿尔弗雷德扶了扶眼镜，无声的微笑传达着他也希望如此的讯息。毕竟对他而言，想办法堵住蝙蝠洞的下水管，远比修好它们要难得多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年4月1日，以此记录。


End file.
